


Redial

by Jingle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey loves her phone more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redial

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very prolific lately, which worries me a little, but is also kind of cool.
> 
> So, this actually takes place _before_ my first honeygogo fic in this series. This story was inspired, albeit very loosely, by the song of the same name by Laura Marano. (Ally of Disney Channel's Austin and Ally)

Honey loves her phone more than anything.

Why shouldn’t she? With it, she can communicate, capture moments, find out information, and so much more. Plus, her phone case is _really cute_. (Actually, all 12 of them are. She changes them monthly.) Texting, chatting, taking selfies – Honey loves to do it all. Ooh, and then there’s _apps_. Games and planners and even apps that help her figure out a decent meal on a college student budget. Hell, she also found this one _chemistry_ app she loves, for predicting reactions. (And that’s not even touching on her virtual pet apps. Let’s just say her digital puppy, Corazón, is the most spoiled dog _ever_ , virtual or otherwise.)

These days, though she doesn’t neglect Corazón, of course, most of her phone time is spent talking to or texting GoGo. The texting involves lots of ‘lol’ (because GoGo is _really_ witty when she wants to be) and even more ‘less-than-three’ (you know, so it makes a little sideways heart?), although Honey is notably more eloquent when _talking_ on the phone. Either way, they can go on communicating with each other for hours, and they always still find things to talk about. They’re at that delighted, bubbly, shiny and new stage of romance. Honey is torn between hoping it will never end and looking forward to the cozy familiarity with each other that she knows, from her parents and their stories, will follow.

Then there’s the _pictures_. Honey has roughly 36 photos of GoGo on her phone. GoGo does _not_ take selfies, so most of them Honey took herself. Only one or two are candid. Okay, like, _nine_. But it’s not creepy! It’s just that if she _tells_ GoGo she’s taking a picture, GoGo takes up this kind of ‘totally over this’ expression. Besides, GoGo gave her blanket permission to take candid photos of her long ago. Honey actually has such permission from all of her teammates.

There’s also the _voicemails_. Since they started dating, Honey has never deleted a single one. This includes the one that just says, “Sorry, wrong number.”, and a few pocket dials that just sound like metal against metal, and then a thud and a string of curse words.

Yeah, Honey loves her phone, although... Maybe not more than _anything_.


End file.
